Treasure Hunt
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect rings and trade them at the Bazaar of Brilliance to receive rewards. rings needed to be collected and traded at the Bazaar of Brilliance. Each reward required a certain amount of rings to be traded in to be earned. What is the Treasure Hunt Event? objective was to collect rings. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 500 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Bazaar of Brilliance, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Prize Completion When enough rings were collected, they were able to be used at the Bazaar of Brilliance for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Rings *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily rings. *Buying rings does not count toward your daily rings limit. *The daily rings limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days. Hidden Treasure Chests *On Double Ring Days, a golden egg also appears and if found randomly gifts the player a Regal Dragon, Opulent Dragon, Scarab Dragon, or Djinni Dragon. The golden egg will look like this: . *Sometimes a gold chest may gift 150, a silver chest may gift 50, and a bronze chest may gift 30. *Sometimes a gold chest may gift 500,000, a silver chest may gift 100,000, and a bronze chest may gift 50,000 as well on Double Ring Days. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-TreasureHunt-Part1.png|Part 1 BFS-TreasureHunt-Part2.png|Part 2 BFS-TreasureHunt-Part3.png|Part 3 BFS-TreasureHunt-Part4.png|Part 4 BFS-TreasureHunt-Part5.png|Part 5 BFS-TreasureHunt-Part6.png|Part 6 BFS-TreasureHunt-Part7.png|Part 7 BFS-TreasureHunt-Part8.png|Part 8 Gallery Notes *The began on May 23, 2018 and ended on June 4, 2018. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in rings at the Bazaar of Brilliance from May 23, 2018 to June 5, 2018. *On May 25, 2018 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of rings from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of rings. This was a promotion which lasted for 96 hours. **On May 31, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On June 2, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. Category:Events